


We Took a Chance

by pleasetazerme (251_cht)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, i still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/251_cht/pseuds/pleasetazerme
Summary: He’s never been that enamoured by a person before. With golden curls on his head like a halo, baby blues that peered through fluttering lashes and a pink mouth that wouldn’t stop chewing on his mouthguard, it would be impossible not to fall a little bit for Patrick Kane.
Relationships: Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews
Kudos: 47





	We Took a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> my first 1988 fic!! just some self indulgent rookie 1988 coz i love them so much ahhh! i hope u enjoy the fic!!

Jonny has never met anyone as infuriating as Patrick fucking Kane. Yeah, getting drafted by the Chicago Blackhawks still seems like a dream a year later but Jonny doesn’t think he’s been angry this much in his entire life. He’s also never been that enamoured by a person before. With golden curls on his head like a halo, baby blues that peered through fluttering lashes and a pink mouth that wouldn’t stop chewing on his mouthguard, it would be impossible not to fall a little bit for Patrick Kane.

If spending almost all their time together wasn’t enough, the team had decided to have them room together on roadies, which was torture for Jonny. They definitely had unreal chemistry on the ice but they just never seemed to stop fucking arguing off it. But yet every single time, without fail, Patrick would pull out the puppy dog eyes on his baby blues and Jonny could never continue with his arguments.

It was something that never failed to get him chirped in the locker room. Everyone else (mostly Sharpy) laughed and told him the next time he was too serious they’d get Peeks in, to convince him to go out and do something fun with the rest of the team. Pat knows his effect on Jonny, that much Jonny knows. Why else would he keep pouting when the team tells him to or when he wants his own way. It’s cute but it’s also a lot for Jonny to take in, especially when he doesn’t want to do anything dumb and irrational.

The team always called Jonny stupid but he wasn’t a moron, he was aware of his own feelings. He just didn’t act on them, with the fear that whatever Patrick was doing was a joke along the fact that they’re the faces of the franchise and a relationship could go in a multitude of different directions. Also they’re both still so young, still teenagers, a mess of hormones and weird moods, it just makes it all the more easier to screw up a relationship. For it to go sour.

Seabs makes fun of him for it because he’s the only one that knows Jonny’s real feelings. It’s not even Jonny’s fault that he’s not doing anything about his feelings, he knows there’s a real chance he might get the C next year and he’s going to be leading the team, a relationship would make that difficult, wouldn’t it? Add on the fact that even if they broke up they’d still have to work together every single day, that would be an absolute disaster. Jonny’s doing risk assessment here, he doesn’t want anyone to get hurt because of his own selfish desires. This doesn’t mean that Jonny doesn’t daydream sometimes, of waking up wrapped around Patrick, of sunny mornings in the kitchen standing between Patrick’s legs when he’s sitting on the counter.

Sharpy tells him to get his head out of his ass all the time, to just ask Kaner out, as if he actually likes Jonny back. It fills Jonny with disbelief every time and he scoffs before skating off or turning around to talk to someone else. He doesn’t need someone else filling him with false hope, when he’s doing it enough for himself.

The season’s moving along and they’re probably not going to get into a playoff spot, it grinds at Jonny but he knows it’s a lot to wish for with a team that’s still working on rebuilding. Looking over at Patrick with his fierce determination, with the exact same goals as Jonny reminds him this isn’t their only chance. They’ll get this chance again and again and again as long as they’re by each other’s sides.

It probably comes as a shock to everyone but him when Peeks does kiss him. Probably happening at the wrong place because now they’re never going to stop hearing how they should thank Sharpy for getting them together. They’re at Sharpy’s place hanging out when they’re in the kitchen at the same time, Jonny’s trying to find a drink that won’t make him throw up like whatever beer is in the living room and Patrick’s followed him in. 

It’s not unlike every other time they’ve been alone but this is probably one of the last times they’ll see each other outside of the rink before the training camp and Jonny’s about to speak about what’s going to happen next season and if Pat’s looking at apartments yet when there’s a hand clutching at the hem of his shirt. He turns around and Peek’s is right there, on his tippy toes, mouth surging forwards to smash on Jonny’s. Jonny freezes but just as it seems Pat’s about to move away he brings his hands to clutch at Kaner’s curls and pulls him closer, kissing him deeply. 

It’s not a great first kiss. But the fact that it’s his first with Patrick sets it above any kiss he’s had. Their noses bump since Patrick quite literally surged upwards and their teeth clash but once they turn their heads it feels like fireworks are exploding in his heart. He used to think these were just fairytales, that he wouldn’t ever feel this way about anyone but it seems Patrick is dead set on proving him wrong in every way. It also isn’t very great because apparently their teammates have been betting on when they were going to get their shit together. Seabs wins, which maybe isn’t all that surprising considering how close he is to Jonny and how many times he’s been complained to about how Jonny’s feelings are about to kill him.

Sharpy yells at them to get out of his kitchen when he catches them, something about defiling the kitchen? Jonny doesn’t hear much, he’s still much too busy staring at Patrick, in awe that he likes Jonny back. He knows they’ll be in Chicago forever together, that now there’s nothing stopping them. They’ll win cups together and grow old together in a city that loves them for bringing hockey back.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr and scream about hockey bois with me! [tumblr](https://pleasetazerme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
